buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CFMisaki/Buddyfight so far
Not trying to be captain obvious here. How do I put it? I think I'm expressing how not only I, but my other friends and classmates, think of Buddyfight The show itself There is some things my friends have been saying about the characters Gao and his team I'm sure everyone knows Gao Mikado and his team, Balle du Soleil or I think that's how it's spelled. Some things they expressed is like how they want a team like that. Having a deck builder ,an analyst . What they also say is that the room seen to help the Buddyfighters during the ABC Cup is really cool and seems effective to the team according to two of my classmates. Reason is in that room there is like 3 sections and 1 section can be handled per person. Some even say it sometimes help to give better decisions whenever it's allowed. Another thing they find interesting is that Gao is a martial arts coach if I'm not wrong, as shown in episode 6(If I am wrong, tell me). Drum Bunker Dragon is another character that is interesting. His liking for pudding, octopus dumplings is, how did they put it, unique. Drum's obsession with food is somewhat hilarious as whenever he can, he'll ask when to eat or gets angry when someone (in particular Gao) eats his favourite food. Baku's obsession with food is also funny(as seen in episode 1 and 2). My friends made a reference to someone in the group, in which we all laughed. They complimented Kuguru's analysing efforts to help Baku build Gao's deck. However one thing they, which I agree to, find it annoying: the announcer's continuous saying that Gao is lucky. Even though Noboru Kodo says it too, he changed a bit in the series. Noboru, Tetsuya and their buddies I find at first Noboru annoying at first due to him calling Gao 'lucky' but later I find him cool when he starts to accept Gao's wins. His buddy, Dragon Knight, El Quixote, can be funny sometimes, like annoying Noboru, but he can also be wise in terms of advise. What my classmates think is weird is that the dragon, that El Quixote rides on, is a dog when in disguise but it would make sense since it would be seen as an old man walking his dog.Though in the end, it was sad to see Noboru leaving the country at the end of episode 15. Tetsuya Kurodake on the other hand, is already awesome even before the series started from my view. His rap is really cool, makes us wanting to try to rap when we battle but unfortunately, we failed XD. Another thing deemed weird is the bananas on the side of his head. How can it even regenerate XD. Answer provided by the leader: Anime or Bushiroad logic. Whenever he misplays, he tends to learn from it, which we will constantly hear our teachers say. His buddy, Demon Lord, Asmodai, is really inspirational, says my friend. Asmodai trying to make children smile in episode 3 and he even has a TV show which he helps people trying to stretch. Though, the tail scene is funny but the funniest in our opinion is in fact: MOONWALK. I mean, even Gao's grandmother can moonwalk despite her age, like wow. Asmodai's other parts even can dress as other people like Kuguru, Baku, Zanya and his little brother as shown in episodes 13 and 16. Kiri, Zanya and Genma & their buddies Well, there are some recurring characters and even new ones. I guess I'll start from Kiri Hyoryu. I find him alright from the beginning. My friends say his detailed presentation from one episode is interesting and impressive, to which I agree. Kiri being bullied and forced to give his bullies something is kinda common I suppose, but the scene where Gao fights to help Kiri somehow reminds not just me, but my friends as well regarding an incident. Anyways, a little time skip to Episode 39. After seeing Kiri constantly lose and comparing himself to Gao each episode, kinda guess that he would use a Dark Core, which really happened. His buddy, Demon Wolf, Fenrir, looks bigger than we thought but soon he changed his buddy to Ice Blade, Joker, which honestly gives us the chills (pun not intended!) when he said some lines and his text flavour. In the next few episodes, Zanya Kisaragi appeared. Zanya I suppose, at first, is strong, being the only elementary school student to make it to the finals of the ABC Cup. However, after being beaten by Genma Todoroki, I guess he is a normal fighter like the rest. Zanya looks serious when he does kendo, even at one point to protect his brother, Akatsuki Kisaragi, as shown in the ending when his buddy, Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage, was choosing a human partner. When Genma was using Ancient World, we all thought it was too powerful, especially with Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer". Luckily we thought of some tactics such as using a Magic World card, Oops!.I didn't think he would know Yota Mikado, Gao's older brother Duel Sieger, Genma's buddy, looks really cool, in his 3D form. Jin, Suzuha and Kazane & their buddies, along with Qinus Axia Sengoku Academy Disaster Last but not least, Tasuku and Rouga & their buddies Will fill this in soon Category:Blog posts